The emergence and development of computer networks and protocols, such as the Internet and the World Wide Web (or simply “web” or “Web”), allow a user to use their computing devices to download and display a webpage. When a webpage includes many different sections or identical sections are included in different webpages, those sections may be represented using templates.
Often each template accesses a unique cascading style sheets (CSS) file that includes CSS rules. Conventional template processing systems link the contents of the CSS file in the HTML output stream even when only a subset of the CSS rules included in the CSS file are used.